sa chambre, mon enfer sur terre
by Yugai
Summary: il était mon meilleur ami, il est mon amant. nous étions proche, nous sommes encastrés l'un dans l'autre. si seulement il ressentait les mêmes choses que moi ... Yaoi One Shot


**Sa chambre, mon enfer sur terre.**

A peine rentré à la maison, je préviens mon frère que je ressors. Je vais chez Mike. Officiellement, c'est mon meilleurs pote, pendant la journée on s'éclate, on joue au foot et on traîne mais, lorsqu'on est tous les deux, il devient mon amant, et quel amant! Je crois que certaines personnes tueraient pour être à ma place, parce qu'avec lui, c'est un aller simple vers le septième ciel. Personne ne doit savoir, c'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir. Et puis… avouer qu'on a eu le coup de foudre pour son meilleur ami, ça fait cliché.  
quand j'arrive chez lui, je pressens qu'il m'attendais. La preuve, c'est que j'eus à peine le temps de sonner que je me suis retrouvé propulsé à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il peut être impatient des fois, enfin, c'est ce qui fait son charme je suppose. Il claque la porte et m'embrasse, assez passionnément pour que mes jambes menacent de lâcher, les traîtresses. Il rit, s'amuse de la situation, il sait que je suis faible dans ces moments là, puis il redevient sérieux. Il prend ma main et me dirige vers sa chambre, geste qui, d'un accord tacite, engage la suite des événements, je sais ce qui va se passer, j'en ai envie aussi. Il me retire mes vêtements, lentement, non pas parce qu'il veut être doux, il me laisse juste le temps e m'exciter. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, pour prendre ma revanche, je sais que ça va méchamment faire monter sa température. Pendant quelques seconde, je peux apercevoir la bosse qui s'est formée dans son pantalon, puis il se rapproche, c'est frustrant, je ne peux même pas me rincer l'œil. Je ronchonne pour la forme. Il s'éloigne et se fige, ça a commencé.

Nu, je me passe la langue sur les lèvres et l'embrasse doucement pendant que mes mains s'affairent à envoyer au diable pull, chemise et pantalon. En boxer moulant, il est superbe. Je me frotte à lui, savourant la bosse dur que je sens sous mon bas ventre, je m'agenouille et, après avoir baisser ce bout de tissu gênant, je le prend en bouche, le surprenant. Il s'attendait à ce que je le caresse, comme à mon habitude, c'est la première fois que je prend des initiatives et ma foi, ça à l'air de lui plaire, en tout cas si je me fie aux gémissements qu'il n'arrive plus à retenir. Pas mal pour une première pipe. Je suis sur le point d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en l'écoutant. Enfin, il se répand en moi, dans un long râle de plaisir. Il s'écroule sur le lit, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon bassin, où il dépose une pluie de baisers. Il sait que l'endroit est toujours couvert, j'hérite donc de quelques suçons qui me font littéralement chavirer, je n'ai toujours pas joui, ça en devient presque douloureux. J'ai envie de plus, tellement plus, mais je ne veux pas le supplier. Il fait alors mine de se stopper, trop c'est trop, je ramasse mes affaires et fais mine de me rhabiller. Il a compris, plonge sur mon sexe humide de l'avoir désiré, et commence à me caresser du bout de la langue, de plus en plus tactile. Ses mouvements accélèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il me prend plus profondément dans sa bouche. Je suis sur le point de jouir mais il ralentit, attend que le spasme passe puis réaccélère. Trois fois, il m'amène à la limite de l'orgasme, c'est tellement bon, mes joues sont inondées de larmes, preuve du plaisir que je prend. Enfin, il consent à me laisser venir, accélérant finalement au lieu de ralentir. Je hurle mon plaisir, profitant du fait que nous soyons seuls dans la maison. Il avale tout ce que j'éjacule, me léchant entièrement, mmmhhhh. Mon corps est tendu comme un arc, c'est comme ça qu'il aime me prendre. Ses doigts humide de ma salive, il en avance deux vers mes fesses, puis les introduit entièrement en moi. J'adore, au début, c'était douloureux, mais cela fait deux moi que nous faisons l'amour tous les jours ou presque. Je l'accueille aussi profondément que possible, tandis qu'un troisième doigt rejoint ses frères, je me sens trop bien. Il retire sa main et approche son sexe, dans l'intervalle je me rend compte qu'il a oublié de mettre un préservatif, je le lui dis. Il parait qu'il y en a plus, je suis sûr que la boite était à moitié pleine hier… il est à bout, et moi aussi, au diable les protections, nous ne sommes pas malade. J'écarte mes jambes aussi largement que possible, les maintenant avec mes bras, pour qu'il trouve un meilleurs angle. Il me pénètre à moitié, ressort, puis se plonge entièrement en moi. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, mes mains serrent tellement le drap que le sang s'est retiré, et moi, et bien moi, j'essaie de ne pas trop hurler… et il n'a même pas commencé à bouger, tsssk. Je crus qu'il allait se retirer, mais il plongea encore plus loin en moi. Écartelé, je me concentre : il faut penser à respirer, ça peut servir l'oxygène. Il frotte son pénis sur ma prostate, à chaque passage, de toute sa longueur. Mes hanches bougent en rythme pour prolonger cette sensation divine. Ses coup de buttoir accélèrent sans que je m'en rende compte, emporté par un tourbillon de sensation pure. Mes mains quittent le drap pour ses épaules qui se couvrent de griffures, sa réputation de tombeur va décoller. Son sexe gonfle, il va jouir, moi aussi. Je vais sûrement m'évanouir, je m'en fout. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. Après notre délivrance commune, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une première. Cette fois était différente de toutes les autres. Au réveil, je me rend compte qu'il m'observe, sûrement depuis un moment d'ailleurs vu qu'il n'a pas la tête de quelqu'un fraîchement réveillé. Il me regarde et se penche pour m'embrasser. C'est la première fois que ce geste n'amorce pas une union plus intime. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, pas grave, j'aime ça. Sa langue caresse la mienne dans une dans qui se fait de plus en plus gourmande. A bout de souffle, il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il m'aime. J'ouvre les yeux, il est sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, puis je me jette dans ses bras et lui avoue que c'est réciproque.

Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, je lui avoue aussi que le prétexte de sex friend était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me rapprocher de lui. Il me reprend dans ses bras et me murmures tous les mots que je rêve d'entendre depuis que je l'aime.

Le lundi suivant, c'est main dans la main que nous sommes arrivés en classe, sous le regard moqueur de notre groupe. Il n'ont pas accepté notre amour, nous avons coupé les ponts. Chaque jour, nous rentrons ensemble et faisons l'amour dans sa chambre, c'est notre moment à nous. Mon frère a arrêté de me demander où j'allais après les cours, il a du se fatigué d'obtenir toujours la même réponse. Notre liaison n'étant plus un secret pour personne, y compris nos parents, nous pouvons passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Les rumeurs ont finies par se tasser à l'école, la situation est devenue, sinon confortable, moins agaçante. Ce n'est pas facile de devoir supporter une bande de loosers prêts à tout pour faire les beaux. Nous nous suffisons à nous même. En tout cas, chaque jours qui passe voit grandir les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre. Et surtout, nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble pour ne plus avoir de parents sur le dos. Ça évitera que sa mère nous surprenne une seconde fois en pleine action, même si elle a prit le parti d'en rire, je n'ose plus la regarder en face.


End file.
